Interspecies Love: The Human and the Centaur
by Giriko-99
Summary: A one shot lemon between a human and a centaur and their love. Rated M for mature audiences and also a lemon in this. Viewer discretion is advised.


Chap 1

A/N: as I watched the anime Monster Musume, I really liked it. Now this would be a one-shot lemon dealing with my OC characters. Enjoy this series and hopefully you would like some juicy lemony scenes. Well I hope I am able to write some more of these lemony one shots.

The first one is between Deshawn and the Centaur woman named Lydia Crea.

Disclaimer:

 **I do not own Monster Musume.**

 **Key:**

 **(Hello) = Narrator speaks**

* * *

Deshawn Caleb walked around the streets of Tokyo while listening to his music.

"Ah another tiring day! Man this sucks! My teacher needs to calm the fuck down." Deshawn thought to himself.

Well it seems that Deshawn had it really bad huh? You see Deshawn is 18 years old in his senior year in high school. Deshawn attended one of those four year high schools in Japan which is quite unusual because the high schools here in Japan are always three years only. He hated high school because...he just hates working his ass off in his studies. I mean who likes school besides the nerds? He is smart and enrolls in AP classes but of course he never wanted to let his parents down so he did his job as a good student and an obedient son to his parents.

You see, Deshawn lived in Japan due to his parents adopting him. He was in foster care in North Carolina until he was 12. His parents were Japanese but they treated him like he was their son in the family. He had to adjust to Japanese culture a bit since he was used to American life for nearly throughout his whole childhood life. Plus he had to learn how to write in Kanji and speak Japanese before he could communicate to others around him. It took him about two to three years to get used to it. But now he is getting the hang of it.

As Deshawn stopped along with a crowd of people, he saw a man with what appears to be a woman with the upper half human and the other half snake. He knew that she is a Lamia probably going out with her boyfriend or something.

You see, the Interspecies Exchange Program was introduced 6 years ago. But it seems that all the humanoid species got along real well with the humans and many people actually didn't mind it. Some got married and have children.

The unlucky part is that Deshawn is paired up with a centaur woman named Lydia Crea when he was just 15 years old. Now you may be asking what the hell is wrong with Deshawn since he is living with a beautiful centaur woman? Well truth be told, he wanted to have a quiet life and not have any trouble. Plus he views girls as a pain in the ass because they are so fickle minded and overreact to many little things. Not to say that he is gay. Hell no! He loves girls but sometimes they bring a bunch of unnecessary drama making an individual's life a living hell. Deshawn doesn't need that placed in his life. Also some of them are downright scary and not meant to be trifled with. Or was it just his mom only? (Man I feel like I'm being an asshole about that).

Also he can't stand this whole "Master" thing because it makes him feel like she is his slave or something which makes him really uncomfortable. He told her countless times to call him by his name but she insisted that he lets her call him master. He called Ms. Smith and begged her to tell Lydia to quit calling him master. Unfortunately, her answer was this:

"Deshawn my darling~. You can't make her do that. Centaurs have this tradition of finding their own masters to serve. Basically think about this. The Centaurs are like the samurai and their host families are their 'lords' per say. They still use that medieval culture of serving a lord. Plus I think it's quite cute."

Great. Not only is he the host family of a Centaur but a woman who lives by old, romantic, medieval notions.

Not only is he trying to adjust his home style life but his high school life was also turned upside down. Already there are schools promoting Interspecies and humans for the sole puprose of helping these different species learn more about human society. As you can see, most of these liminals are around their teens so the Japanese government had to put the Interspecies Cultural Exchange Program into effect. It wasn't limited to high schools only. There are already elementary schools and middle schools encouraging liminal children to coincide with the human children as well. Universities also promoted this as well since there are many liminals who wanted to enroll in whatever major they wanted to pursue. So all in all, humans and liminals coincide together in peace and harmony.

He and Lydia go to the same school together but everyday, the male population of the school glare daggers at him. The first reason is that he has a beautiful woman, a centaur at that, and lives under the same roof. Well its really obvious that many guys would kill to be in his position. Second reason is everytime Lydia calls him "Master", all the boys tried to beat the shit out of him but failed since he is a really good fighter. There also had been bets that Lydia would leave Deshawn because of the vicious streak he carried in Kinukara Middle School. But it seems that everytime they make a bet, they would automatically pay him because most of these guys are stupid enough to tell it right into their face.

You see Deshawn had to defend himself from bullies when he was in elementary school back in the States. He too had to defend himself in sixth, seventh, and eighth grade when he enrolled here in Japan. Many of his peers who knew him nicknamed Deshawn the "Demon of Kinukara Middle School". That title still carried him when he entered into high school, only changing the middle school to high school part.

Not only did he earn the ire from boys but also the girls as well. They were imagining all of the perverted things he must have done to poor Lydia. Some of them even called Deshawn "The Perverted Devil" due to Lydia calling him that. Some even asked the teachers to do something about him but they were even afraid of him. Deshawn didn't threaten them but his regal and tough look made them shiver in fear. Even his PE teacher was afraid of him and avoided him as if he were a plague.

But thanks to Ms. Smith and his parents consenting to this, he is stuck with her for pretty much his entire life. Now don't get me wrong, Deshawn doesn't hate her to the core. She is a good cook, and helped him with his household chores. The teen wouldn't deny her beauty since he isn't like those asexual protagonists in the anime he watches. I mean Lydia has a bountiful bosom, a toned figure, and also that purple hair really fits her. Her beautiful green eyes captivated him to no end. He swears that everytime he looks at her eyes, he could see the life Lydia lived when she was in England. Call him delusional or overly exaggerated love sick man but he ain't denying what he is seeing. Plus they've been dating for nearly three years now and they really know each other real well. They talked about their pasts, hobbies, likes, dislikes etc. Deshawn couldn't be happier than that.

As Deshawn kept on walking and minding his own business, he decided to get some food. Going into this cafe, he was greeted by a buxom kitsune woman.

"Welcome back Master. Please follow me to your seat."

"Thank you ma'am."

Deshawn followed the woman and sat down in his seat. She gave him the menu and said to him,

"Please take your time Master~. I'll come back around a few minutes."

"Thank you ma'am." Deshawn smiled.

The Kitsune woman left him and he looked at the menu. He decided to have a ham sub and a soda.

"Master have you decided your meal or do you need a few more minutes?" asked the maid.

"I'm ready. I would like to have a cola drink along with a ham sub." replied Deshawn.

"Would you like some onions and lettuce with it?"

"Sure thing."

"Thank you Master. I'll get it ready in a few minutes."

So Deshawn opened up his bag and started to finish up his homework that he started in study hall. As he was doing his homework, he was thinking about what to do when he comes home. He would already have an early dinner since this sub would make him full so that's already answered. Lydia won't be back home after Archery Club so he had to make some dinner.

"Guess some left overs again for her." Deshawn muttered.

"Here's your sub Master and also your cola. Please enjoy your meal."

"Thank you."

Deshawn placed his books in his bag and helped himself. As he was eating he was wondering how his parents are since he moved from home when he was just 15 years old. Just as he was finished with his meal, he decided to finish up his last Calculus BC problem and gave the maid a tip.

"Thank you Master~. Please come again."

"No problem ma'am. Have a good day."

Deshawn left the cafe and went home. On the way home, he had a run into four thugs but they were nothing bus pussies. After he got finished with him beating up those guys, he found his house. But before he would unlock the door, Deshawn spotted a letter stuck at the slit of the door.

"What the hell is this?" Deshawn muttered to himself.

As he entered in the door, Deshawn locked the door and opened the letter. Tossing away the envelope, he unfolded the letter and boy were his eyes widened. He read the letter over and over again trying to convince himself that this wasn't for real.

"No way! Did my parents really want me to meet Lydia's parents!? Is this some sort of arranged marriage or something?!"

 **(What do you think? You've been living with her for nearly your three years of your teenage life. You should have seen this coming.)**

"Shut it you damn narrator! I don't need your fucking sarcasm!" Deshawn yelled at the narrator who is by no mean me.

 **(Hey I'm just saying man. Don't need to be so rude to me.)**

Deshawn deflated in defeat as he saw the letter. Could things really get that bad? He has to tell Lydia about this when she gets home from club activities. Deshawn decided to take a shower just to refreshen his mind. He really hated how his parents forced him into this. If they asked him for his consent, then he wouldn't be so pissed as he is right now.

After Deshawn was finished with his shower, he heard a knock on the door. Checking through the peep hole, he spotted Lydia outside so he opened the door. The Centaur went inside the house and asked her host,

"Wouldst thou wash my back?"

"Sure thing Lydia. I'll run the bath for you so wait for a few minutes." Deshawn got out from his sofa and started his way towards the bathroom.

"Tis fine Master. There is thy saying: Haste makes waste. Please take your time."

So Deshawn went inside the bathroom and started to run the bath. As he was doing that, Deshawn pondered if he should tell Lydia about the letter he received today.

"Hmm. Should I let Lydia find the letter or just tell her flat out."

"What is it that I need to know thy Master?" Lydia asked him.

Deshawn sprang up in the air and hit his head at the ceiling anime style. Once he got himself out of the ceiling, he saw the hole he just made. Great he needed to repair that or else, it'll create a leak from the ceiling.

"Lydia don't scare me like that. You nearly gave me a heart attack." Deshawn clutched his hand on his heart as it was still beating like crazy.

"I apologize for my rude behavior thy master. But thou said something about me finding thy letter?"

"Oh that. Well...we have to talk about something very important after your bath. It regards to the both of us."

Lydia was alarmed about this. Why would her host receive a letter concerning them both? Surely she hasn't done something wrong during her stay here with Deshawn? Lydia decided to put that thought aside and take her refreshingly warm bath. Once she was finished with her bath, Lydia met up with Deshawn in the living room. Before Deshawn talked about this, he had to make sure that Lydia has done her homework, especially her physics one.

"Did you finish your physics homework?"

"Yes Master. I had a bit of trouble with it but I was able to complete it."

"That's good. Now then I saw this letter when I walked back home after school today and I read it. It practically said that the two of us have to go back to our house as your parents are here."

"What would my parents want with thy Master?"

"My guess is that I'm going to have meet my in-laws if I ever have to get married to you. The thing about in-laws is that before you get married, you have to go to meet the parents of the person you are dating with if you ever wanted to have the person's hand in marriage. If the two families agree, then the couple is engaged before they are to get married. The thing is, I really don't want to meet them because I don't want your dad giving me a bunch of threats to me since you are his only daughter in the family."

"Master you shalt be fine. My father is not the man to give threats to thee."

"I don't know about that Lydia. But anyways since we have been in a relationship for nearly three years, I'm guessing that my parents and your parents believed that I'm already engaged to you."

"Wouldn't thou want to be engaged to me in thy matrimony?" Lydia asked him shyly while her face sported a cute blush on her face.

"I never said anything like that. I'm just afraid of what your mom and dad might do if they ever come to the wrong conclusions. After all their only daughter is living under the same roof with a teenage male so it wouldn't be a surprise if they asked if we ever mated yet."

Lydia blushed at that since everytime there was a full moon, she goes under heat like all the other liminals and both of them nearly went at it. However Deshawn didn't want to do it since he was afraid that she might be deported due to the law that prohibited him to do any sexual actions. So he always has a bucket full of ice with him to cool her off if she ever undergoes heat.

"Well they wanted us to meet them after our finals. So we're going to pack up our stuff when we get home after school okay? Also we told the landlord that after finals we are moving back to our parents since we are not going to be staying here before college starts. Going to college is going to be a half an hour's drive and I would rather not have that at all. Maybe 20 minutes or even 10 minutes of driving would be fine. What do you say?"

"Agreed Master."

"Okay then. Let's get you some dinner as it is already 7:30."

So Deshawn prepared her some leftovers and she ate silently while Deshawn sat on the couch watching some television. The night dragged on quietly after the talk but that didn't make them uncomfortable.

 _ **~A week after the finals~**_

After their finals were finished, Deshawn and Lydia packed up their stuff and went to Deshawn's parents' house. Deshawn wore his Nike basketball shorts and his Nike basketball shirt and his Nike elites. For his shoes, he just wore his Nike Hyperdunk basketball shoes that have red, white, and black colors on it. Lydia wore her usual attire (I'm using her attire from Cerea's outfit in the anime) as she walked next to his side.

"Master. If my father or mother ever harm thee, I will defend you no matter the cost."

"Thanks Lydia."

"Anything for thy Master."

Deshawn gave her a quick kiss on the cheek making her blush cutely. As they arrived at the house, Deshawn had a bad feeling that somebody is anticipating his move.

"Lydia. Stand back. I have a bad feeling about this."

Lydia did as she was told and stood back. The moment Deshawn opened the door, he was met with a dummy jousting stick. He got hit at the stomach which threw him all the way towards the gate destroying it in the process. Somehow his back wasn't injured or anything that would lead him to paralysis. Deshawn is now really pissed at that type of greeting. He sprang up as if nothing happened to him and yelled out,

"Who the hell greets people like that?! What the fuck?!"

"Is this what thy husband of Lydia speaks? Such a foul mouthed man." said a feminine voice.

Deshawn looked towards the source of the voice and saw that it was Lydia's mother. Then her father came out and it was a handsome Centaur at that. He wasn't one of those brute Centaurs that he saw from the pictures that Lydia gave him.

"Well son welcome home." said Deshawn's father.

"Oyaji! Don't tell me this is Lydia's parents?!" Deshawn yelled.

"So it seems that Lydia's mother had greeted you huh."

"Why are you saying as if this is normal?!"

"Well Lydia's mother wanted to know if her daughter picked a strong man...but it seems to me that you were taken by surprise."

"Yeah. A jousting stick came poking out from the door and I was thrown towards the gate of the house. That is sure the way to greet your future son-in-law." Deshawn said sarcastically.

"Is this the way your son speaks?" asked Lydia's mother.

"Not really but with the way things spiraled out it seems that he was taken by surprise."

"I see..."

"Oh is my baby boy home?" asked another feminine voice.

"Sure is Kaa-san." said Deshawn's father.

"Well then come inside. We have to get acquainted with each other since they are here today to see if you meet their expectations."

Deshawn helped out in bringing their stuff in while everybody assembled in the living room. Once the two were done packing their stuff, Deshawn entered in the living room with a poker face while Lydia wore a stoic expression. Hopefully their "expectations" doesn't kill him or else he'll end up with some injuries that would take months to heal.

"So Oyaji. What are Lydia's parents expecting to meet in terms of their criteria?"

"To answer your question, Deshawn. We are here to know if you are strong enough to defend Lydia if she ever gets into trouble." said Lydia's father.

"Huh. Well that's already a given. After all they don't call me 'The Demon' for nothing." Deshawn said with a rather smug grin.

"Hmm I wonder about that..."

Lydia's father then threw a punch at him but Deshawn grabbed his fist. His eyes then turned deadly serious as he was in his fight stance.

"I may not have trained in any karate or taijutsu. But I can give a boxer or a black belt a run for their money."

With that, Deshawn threw a power punch towards his which knocked him out of his feet. Everybody, minus Lydia, was surprised at the display of strength he just showed right now. But it seems that Lydia's father got up as if it were nothing and gave him a grin.

"Indeed. You have met that standard. The next one is about your performance at school."

"I enrolled in AP classes such as Calc, Chemistry, History and Biology. I tutor Lydia in Physics while I maintain a GPA of a 4."

"Impressive indeed."

"Last but not least is how much do you love her?"

"We've been going out for three years now. We have arguments here and there as not every relationship is perfect but in the end we love each other."

"Hmm. So have you given into temptation on the full moon?" Lydia's mother asked him.

"Well...I tried to keep my sanity in check whenever that occurs and numerous times, I thought that I might give in because she is so damn sexy."

Deshawn looked at Lydia and her face was beet red. Deshawn's mother however was crying because of the implications of what he just said.

"Tou-san! My baby boy has grown into a man! What can I do?!" Deshawn's mother wailed at her husband.

"Kaa-san. We can't control this as it was bound to happen. Its no wonder that he lost his virginity to the girl that he is now going to marry."

"But he's still my baby boy."

"There there. But we can't redo time as it is."

Great, Deshawn thought. Now his adoptive mom is already crying because she thought that his teenage hormones had overtaken his senses and had done the deed with them. Well it was kind of true that he was tempted to do it but luckily he remembered one of the laws that forbade him to do any "prohibited" actions. In English, Deshawn can't have sex with Lydia or any other interspecies stay home. Fortunatelym he called Ms. Smith on what to do to help cool down Lydia whenever she was affected by the full moon. The simple answer, which he didn't expect, was ice. With the help of ice, Lydia snapped out of her instinctual lustful stupor and regained her senses.

But it seems that he felt some ominous aura directed towards him. Lydia's mother was really furious at what he just said right now while Lydia's father was trying her best to restrain her.

"You have taken my daughter's virginity?! You scoundrel of a Master! I shalt eliminate thy enemy as you have committed a serious sin!"

"Whoa whoa! Hold your horses there. I haven't done the deed yet!"

"Thy lies! I shan't believe them!"

"Mother. Thy Master is speaking the truth. I have not lost my maiden hood yet." Lydia said to her mother making her snap out of her rage.

"Oh. I apologize."

"Well its alright. As long as we don't come to a misunderstanding."

Deshawn's adoptive mother breathed a sigh of relief. Thank the gods that they haven't done it yet or it would've created quite a scene between the two families. After all she has told him to not have sex before marriage but Deshawn's father told him to bang her while he still has the chance. But Deshawn didn't do it as if he did that, she would automatically receive a beating from his mother when he arrives home.

After with meeting with his future in-laws, Deshawn and Lydia decided to stay there until they can find a house for them to live in before college would start. Luckily Deshawn picked a college near the area around this place so it wouldn't be a problem. Plus the college that he picked had some courses in technology so that was a relief.

Lydia also picked the same college he was in because she wanted to take filming and photography. She also loved to do those kinds of things so to her it wouldn't be a problem. But that wasn't really the number one reason. The main reason she wanted to be in the same college is because she wanted to make sure that her future husband doesn't cheat on her which is reasonable enough. I mean there are going to be some rather attractive women out there in college and Deshawn might be tempted to have sex with her instead of Lydia.

"The fuck you taking me for huh?! Some kind of low ass man or something?!" yelled Deshawn at the narrator.

 **(Let's face it buddy. You are still a young man and you have urges so that wouldn't surprise me one bit if you ever gave in. Plus you might end up getting drunk if there is ever a party and then you end up banging a girl. Next morning, you wouldn't even remember that you did the deed. I'm just saying.)**

Deshawn ended up beating the crap out of me. Deshawn ended up throwing me out of his house and sent me towards the sky anime style. Lydia came in to see what was going on.

"Tch. Yeah right." Deshawn grumbled.

"Is everything okay Master?" asked Lydia in concern.

"Oh everything is fine. I'm just teaching some punk ass a lesson."

Lydia didn't even press the matter at hand. She just nodded and Deshawn opened the TV. Deshawn flicked through the channels until he decided to go to Comedy Central. He decided to watch some stand up comedy shows which is his all time favorite thing. Also he considers stand up comedy as a true form of art. Many would consider that statement debatable but Deshawn stands firm to his claim. And you know what he says to people who say otherwise about comedy stand ups?

 **TO HELL WITH THEM!**

But anyways, Deshawn laughed his ass off so hard he ended up crying. Those jokes are so damn funny that he ended up recording them. Once those stand up comedies were over, Deshawn took a shower before dinner starts. He didn't even register or even asked himself how this bathroom was spacious. Guess whatever floats his boat is fine with him. As he was taking a shower, Lydia came in. He turned around as he heard some hooves clicking and clacking on the tiles.

"Lydia. Why are you here?" said Deshawn.

"M-Master. Is it wrong to take a bath with my future husband?" said Lydia.

"I didn't say anything that it was bad. But wouldn't it be wrong for you to come here while I'm taking a shower? I mean your parents are going to be mad if they ever find out that you and I are taking a shower together." said Deshawn.

"Am I too ugly for your eyes to look at me?" Lydia is now advancing towards Deshawn taking her towel off her body showing her bare form to him.

"No. You are beautiful. A goddess at best." said Deshawn.

"Then please take me. I love you so much that I want you for myself. Please don't deny me this. I've waited for so long~."

Lydia kissed his lips and he tried to pull away but she held him firmly. Deshawn knew that he couldn't really fight against her so he just succumbed to her advances. Lydia's blush only grew but she loves it every second. When Deshawn pulled out from her, he told her,

"We'll continue this at the bed later. We can't let our parents wait on us for dinner. I promise you that we'll continue from the shower. I definitely promise you that I'll ravage you senseless tonight." Deshawn told her.

"Then I shalt hold you to that Master."

The two continued to shower a bit until they left the shower and got dressed. When they got to the table, Lydia scooted next to him and was blushing madly at him. Lydia's mother noticed this and she assumed something fishy went on between the two. But she didn't want to destroy the lovely family dinner atmosphere so she decided to keep it to herself. After dinner was over, the two helped their parents clean the table.

After they were done, everybody went to bed. But the two decided to be in his old room in secret. Locking the door of his old bedroom, they looked at each other in the eye and already they have lust evident in their eyes. To them, this night is going to be the best night of their lives forever ingrained in their minds.

* * *

 **[WARNING LEMON TIME! NOT SUITABLE FOR THOSE 18 AND UNDER SO VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED! IF YOU DIDN'T READ THE WARNING, THEN IT IS YOUR FAULT. DON'T BLAME ME.]**

Lydia and Deshawn passionately kissed each other ferociously. As they were kissing each other madly, Deshawn started to gently fondle her big breasts in circles. Lydia moaned in pleasure as they were making out with each other. Best thing about it is that the full moon is on so reason is out the window for Lydia. Instinct is the only thing that is making her body go on autopilot. When they parted lips, Lydia looked at him with half lidded eyes.

"Master~. Please take care of me. I love you~." Lydia confessed so sweetly to her beloved master.

"Oh I will. Even if you get pregnant, I will take care of you no matter what. I won't leave you."

Deshawn claimed her lips again and Lydia moaned so sweetly to her lover. As they were making out again for the second time, Deshawn felt the cool air hit his body. Now he didn't know how she was able to take his clothes off but he could only guess that her instincts drove her to the point that she has to see her lover's bare body.

"Two can play that game my sweet and lovely centaur." Deshawn thought to himself.

So he ripped her dress shirt top and threw it to the floor to where his clothes are. He also took her skirt off taking in her bare centaur form to him. To him, she was the most beautiful creature ever and he thanked the heavens that have such a beautiful and devoted woman. Screw what other people say otherwise. He loves her and she loves him. Who cares if they aren't human or not. As long as the feelings are there, then that is fine.

He felt his manly pride swell up because he is about to lose his virginity to a beautiful centaur woman such as Lydia Crea.

"Now let me pleasure you my beautiful centaur. Sit back and enjoy the show." Deshawn whispered into her ear.

Lydia shivered at his baritone voice. She nodded and laid down. Deshawn grabbed her breasts and she moaned loudly. She felt ashamed that she would moan so lewdly. But she didn't care as it was her lover, her future husband that is pleasing her. Deshawn was really captivated at how big her mounds were. He wondered if her shoulders even hurt since there are some women that complain that their shoulders hurt due to their size of their breasts.

But that would wait. He isn't going to ruin this romantic moment with a stupid question like that. He might as well ask her tomorrow morning about it.

For now, he's going to feast in her large breasts. As he was fondling her breasts, he could see her nipples hardened under his ministrations. He then pinched her nipples making her scream. Deshawn noticed that she squirted a fountain which meant that she is a squirter. This somehow made him feel proud since he was able to make her climax by fondling her breasts. He doesn't know really why he feels that way, but he does.

Even so, that made things even more erotic when she does that.

"Oh Master~! My maiden bosom is really sensitive. Please be gentle." Lydia moaned to her lover.

"Sorry about that." Deshawn apologized to her.

Deshawn lifted her hind legs and saw her womanhood dripping with her love juices. When he took a glance at it, he thought that it would be different than a human woman's womanhood. This proved him wrong. Her womanhood looked like a human woman's pussy but a tiny bit bigger.

Lydia blushed when she saw her beloved Master look at her womanhood so intently. It was so embarrassing.

"Master. Please don't look at me so much. Especially down there."

"Hmm...no can do. I just like looking at it. It looks so erotic."

"N-no~! Don't say such things."

"Sorry but as your master and lover, I intend to say such things to my dearly beloved future wife."

Deshawn dived into her womanhood and he could smell her arousal. But he couldn't get enough of it. It smells like a spring out in the evergreen forests. Really a nice smell to say. The young man licked her pussy and he loved the sweet taste to it. Lydia threw her head back as she felt the contact of her lover's tongue on her pussy. She really loved it and begged him to continue eating her out to which Deshawn obliged.

The more he kept eating her out the more she kept on moaning and thrashing her body around. Luckily he grabbed her hips (?) and kept her steady. The moment he licked and kissed her clitoris, she screamed and squirted a second time. This time however, the sweet love juices sprayed on his face and boy was he really aroused by it. He didn't let a single drop fall onto the bed and loved the taste of it. Lydia's blush stayed there on her face and she gave off this dazed expression. Deshawn kissed her letting her taste herself. At first she thought that it was dirty to taste her own climax but somehow she enjoyed the way her love juices are flavored.

Lydia saw her lover positioning his erect manhood onto her tunnel of love and boy did she something rather amazing. His dick must be around 10 inches in length and at least an inch thick. She eyed her own personal sword that she will now be claiming as hers but was rather scared at it. So many question were swimming through her mind right now but the number one question is this: How will that monstrous thing fit in me?!

Deshawn sensed her feelings of fright and nervousness so he gently cradled her face with his rather huge hands and told her lovingly and soothingly,

"Get ready Lydia as I am going to enter into you. It will hurt I know and I really don't want you to go through that experience. But hang on tight okay?"

Lydia nodded as she was wanted this moment to come. She has waited three years for this and now the time has come. It was too late to go back and the moment they are connected as one, they are going to be wed by centaur's eyes. This moment felt so surreal to her and she prayed to whatever deity there is that she doesn't wake up from this blissful experience.

"I am ready Master. Please be gentle with me as you take thy maidenhood of mine. I love thee, Master." said Lydia.

"Alright then here I come."

Deshawn entered into her pussy slowly and steadily so that she wouldn't hurt her. The moment he felt a barrier, he looked up to her. She nodded to him, so he rammed his ten inch member in her. She screamed into his mouth as he claimed her lips since he didn't really want to wake up the whole neighborhood.

Once he got settled in, he waited for her to get used to his size. He could definitely feel the contractions and the juices coating his dick and he really loved the way it feels inside her. He grew impatient as he wanted to drive her into the bed. But of course he wasn't some rude man who wanted to feel his own pleasure instead of his lover's.

The moment she bucked her hips was the sign that she is ready. Deshawn slowly and steadily moved his hips as he knows that she is trying to get used to the size of his dick. But Lydia has other plans for him and he didn't want him to go slow.

"Faster Master! I want you to ravage me! Please Master! Harder! Faster!" Lydia commanded him.

"Alright then. I'm not going to hold back so get ready!"

And true to his word, Alcatraz automatically humped into her faster and harder. His centaur woman screamed as she could feel him hitting her G-Spot and she begged him to continue hitting her spot. Of course Deshawn tried all of his hardest to make sure that he wouldn't cum too soon or else he would disappoint Lydia.

Lydia was in euphoria as her lover kept on pounding into her more and more like a wild animal. He kept on thrusting at her cervix making her tongue loll out of her mouth and her eyes rolled back. After a few thrust, Lydia couldn't handle it anymore.

"Oh~! I'm cumming~!" Lydia screamed.

Lydia once again squirted splashing her love juices on her lover's hips. She lewdly smiled at this orgasmic bliss as she really loved the feel of her powerful and strong climax. However, Deshawn didn't cum just yet.

"So soon? And here I thought that I might climax. You have to do better than that Lydia!"

Deshawn again thrusted his hips into her pussy and Lydia moaned loudly again at the pleasure. Deshawn didn't let up as he really want to savor this feeling of her insides gripping his dick like some vice.

"Mercy...my body is so sensitive..." Lydia moaned out loud.

But Deshawn couldn't hear her. He kept on thrusting into her like they need to reproduce some kids immediately. Lydia's blush was still plastered on her face and she lewdly moaned into the room. The pleasure sent her body into overdrive as Deshawn kept on thrusting his hips into her. As he kept on fucking her, he grabbed her breasts and kneaded them into circles causing her to scream. Not only did he do that but he also latched his mouth onto her nipple causing her to squirt again. The moment she squirted, he felt his climax come in.

"Dammit! Here it is!" Deshawn grunted.

He thrusted into her one final time and that is where he shot his essence into her womb. Lydia held Deshawn tightly while he did the same thing to her.

"I...I love you Master." Lydia said to her lover.

"I love...you too." said Deshawn.

The couple gave each other a loving kiss until they got themselves settled down.

 **[LEMON END YA BASTARDS! YOU CAN COME OUT NOW!]**

* * *

As the couple ended their love making, Deshawn snuggled into her chest while Lydia held him to her chest while she smiled to herself. But what they didn't know is that the parents of both of their children were outside hearing the whole thing unravel. Lydia's mother was adamant on breaking the door down but she was held by her husband.

"Why art thou holding me back?! This scoundrel of a Master has taken the chastity of our daughter! Tis more of a scandal!"

"My sweet wife please listen to me. I know that you are mad at Lydia's master taking her maidenhood but shouldn't we let this go? I mean I believe that they are happy. So please don't do anything that would anger our daughter."

Lydia's mother decided to let this go. The rest of the family decided to keep this to themselves so they went back to their rooms to sleep throughout the night. Back in Deshawn's room, Lydia whispered to her lover's ear saying to him,

"My Master my love. I love you and hopefully I would be bearing our offspring for you. I love you."

With that she slept with him and throughout the night, she went into the land of dreams, dreaming of the future that they will have together in the years to come.


End file.
